A Pokemon special story: I hate you so much and I love you
by Dex Holder Green
Summary: This story requires you to have read parts of the XY and ORAS manga chapters in order for you to understand certain quotes and plot points, I 100% advise you read it. This is a romance comedy mostly focused on OldRivalshipping (Blue and Green) I will be using the Japanese terms for this story. May or may not contain NSFW in the future
1. Chapter 1

**_I hate you so much but...I love you._**

 **(This story requires you to have read parts of the XY and ORAS manga chapters in order for you to understand certain quotes and plot points, I 100% advise you to read the arc firsr or atleast the first 23 chapters before you read this. It may also contain plot points that will not exist later in the series should characters return as a main character or in a cameo, also just a final advisory this story will be getting a prequal which better explain Green's change in character. In any other case, enjoy!)**

Just an extra note I use the Japanese names for characters so Blue = Green or Leafwhile Green=Blue (prof Oak's grandson)

Chapter 1: Return

"Starting to think flying back to Kanto via Charizard would've been better" Green was bitter over the fact that he had to deal with the whole XYZ situation in Kalos and is on the way home to check the situation with Blue and Red, personally he didn't like the idea of letting Red and Blue alone take on the issue with Rayquaza and Giovanni but he had little to no choice.

"Hm, what day is it anyway, guess this is good a time as any to check the upgrade Bill gave me before I left for Kalos" originally he has thought the upgrade was kind of pointless and he scowled Bill causing him to hide behind Green's sister daisy which just pissed him off even more.

"Yo Green!" Green subconsciously shuddered at the man in red clothing flying next to him being coarried by an aerodactyl.

"Fuck me not you again..." Green followed up with an inaudible sigh

"Huh, what you say?" Red had a smile on his face but Green could tell he was just trying to be friendly as always

"I said lucky me you again" Green and exausted look on his face

"I know you're being sarcastic but I'll take it" Red doesn't expect hospitality out of Green, just his attention. Its not like Green hates Red's company but he's not the type of person to shoo away his company, mainly because he might exploit a weakness he can take advantage of in their next battle.

"So where's Blue? She finally decide to leave me in peace and follow her dream of becoming Kalos queen?...wait wrong timeline" Green caused Red to stumble and fixes his hat due to the off comment.

"Wh-nevermind, if you must know she is still in hoenn gathering information for your gramps"

"Well aslong as she's out of my hair then that's fine with me, but just incase give me her Pokégear number so that I can keep an eye on her"

Red was both flabbergasted and surprised by the comment

"Okay first of all its 2017 either get a Holocaster or you're dead to me, second of all did you just ask for communications with other people?! That's more surprising the time Yellow had a sex change"

Green furrowed his brows

"Red, Yellow has always been a girl also I'm taking this from a guy that stood on a mountain for 2 years without talking to anyone"

Red went silent

"..."

"Wrong incarnation Red"

Green was secretly having fun with his knowledge of a multiverse

"Wh-...whatever, here's her number but me and you are gonna buy a holocaster for you right now"

Red wrote his number on his hand and showed it to Green which he then inputted in his personal notebook.

"Is it on your bank account we're buying this 300,000 PokéYen contraption?"

Red smirked at the remark

"Nah, its a friends donation."

-Johto Day Care 2 hours later-

"I'm sorry youngling but it seems you don't have enough money to get this pokemon out of the daycare"

"What?! But I've been saving up for months, I even swore off slot machines!"

Gold's blood began to boil

"God fucking damn it Red!"

 **Thank you for reading this first chapter, I'm planning on making atleast 4 more chapters but I need your reviews to improve myself. This is my first story and I really need input on my writing skills.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I hate you so much but I love you: chapter 2_

 ** _Arrival_**

Green and Red finally touched down in Viridian city, Green needed to check up on the gym to get something from the back room, it was a lengthy but small room that held essentials such as trial Pokémon for weaker trainers and beginners.

The two trainers entered the viridian Gym

"Dude this is the first time I've stepped into this gym and it wasn't owned by an egotist with a god complex, instead now its run by an egotist with anti-social disorder"

Green smiled and thought to himself "That's friggin hilarious coming from a guy named Red"

They made it to the supply room in the back, it was wide enough for them both to walk side by side but Green didn't care and just walked ahead.

"Red, I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure dude what is it?" If Red was a Pokémon he would no doubt be a Growlithe, a low level not only in strength but inteligence at that.

"I need you to watch this stall and not mess with anything, I need to go inform the gym trainers on the computer via email that I'm back and that gym operations will be back to normal within the next few days"

"Why not immeadiately?" Red pleaded for an explanation

"Gym operations in Viridian city are different to others, we try to give people time to resolve personal matters just incase something happened in their personal life" Green was being oddly considerate

"This is oddly nice of you, geez did all at time you spent with Blue make you soft" Red was attempting to rile Green up but Green just ignored Red and walked off to email the gym trainers

A few hours pass and Red was flat out bored and was repeatedly tapping his foot to try and get some sort of attention from Green with Green taking no notice.

"Hm?" Red noticed a wooden frame with a little bit of broken glass around the base on a shelf hidden slightly behind a cardboard box with the words "Gary woz ere" written on it.

"Who the fuck is Gary?" Red said with a confused yet annoyed face

Red walked up to the box to check out the frame he had spotted, he moved the box blocking the way to find that it was a picture frame with a picture of Green and his sister Daisy aswell as 3 figures who's faces were cut off by the borders of the picture.

"One of these is very clearly professor Oak since he has a lab coat on but who are the other two? Are they-?"

"Red if you're done staring at your dick can you come and sort out these pokemon in types, they're all labelled so even you should be able to do it"

Red almost dropped the frame but then put the frame back where it belongs

"U-uh sure dude! Coming!"

Green passed him the box of Pokeballs containing rock and ground type pokemon

"Sort these out while I go get some food for the Pokémon, we need to stock up for the week, looks like the caretakers went all out on feeding the pokémon"

Green originally hired Yellow for the job due to her loving pokémon more than anyone else but she was on a monthly retreat to the Alola region with her uncle at the time of his leaving, so he got Silver to do it instead which was convenient because he needed to trade back his Rhyperior from him for his mission in Kalos.

"Alright cool." Said Red

Green threw his black jacket on and walked back down to the door which enters towards the reception area but passing by took a glance at the picture frame Red had been looking at.

"Tch" Green tried to hide with his lips but he was gritting his teeth after glancing at it as if he had a personal grudge with the picture.

"Hurry up and show yourself, I'll make you regret it"

Thank you for reading this chapter, I decided to take the more serious route this chapter to set up some forshadowing for the future, this series is meant to be binge read so I like to split up my chapters like they are linked through scenes, next chapter will focus more on the shipping part of the story, Blue will be present next chapter aswell as another possible girl who likes Red, I won't say which I hate you so much but I love you: chapter 2

Arrival

Green and Red finally touched down in Viridian city, Green needed to check up on the gym to get something from the back room, it was a lengthy but small room that held essentials such as trial Pokémon for weaker trainers and beginners.

The two trainers entered the viridian Gym

"Dude this is the first time I've stepped into this gym and it wasn't owned by an egotist with a god complex, instead now its run by an egotist with anti-social disorder"

Green smiled and thought to himself "That's friggin hilarious coming from a guy named Red"

They made it to the supply room in the back, it was wide enough for them both to walk side by side but Green didn't care and just walked ahead.

"Red, I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure dude what is it?" If Red was a Pokémon he would no doubt be a Growlithe, a low level not only in strength but inteligence at that.

"I need you to watch this stall and not mess with anything, I need to go inform the gym trainers on the computer via email that I'm back and that gym operations will be back to normal within the next few days"

"Why not immeadiately?" Red pleaded for an explanation

"Gym operations in Viridian city are different to others, we try to give people time to resolve personal matters just incase something happened in their personal life" Green was being oddly considerate

"This is oddly nice of you, geez did all at time you spent with Blue make you soft" Red was attempting to rile Green up but Green just ignored Red and walked off to email the gym trainers

A few hours pass and Red was flat out bored and was repeatedly tapping his foot to try and get some sort of attention from Green with Green taking no notice.

"Hm?" Red noticed a wooden frame with a little bit of broken glass around the base on a shelf hidden slightly behind a cardboard box with the words "Gary woz ere" written on it.

"Who the fuck is Gary?" Red said with a confused yet annoyed face

Red walked up to the box to check out the frame he had spotted, he moved the box blocking the way to find that it was a picture frame with a picture of Green and his sister Daisy aswell as 3 figures who's faces were cut off by the borders of the picture.

"One of these is very clearly professor Oak since he has a lab coat on but who are the other two? Are they-?"

"Red if you're done staring at your dick can you come and sort out these pokemon in types, they're all labelled so even you should be able to do it"

Red almost dropped the frame but then put the frame back where it belongs

"U-uh sure dude! Coming!"

Green passed him the box of Pokeballs containing rock and ground type pokemon

"Sort these out while I go get some food for the Pokémon, we need to stock up for the week, looks like the caretakers went all out on feeding the pokémon"

Green originally hired Yellow for the job due to her loving pokémon more than anyone else but she was on a monthly retreat to the Alola region with her uncle at the time of his leaving, so he got Silver to do it instead which was convenient because he needed to trade back his Rhyperior from him for his mission in Kalos.

"Alright cool." Said Red

Green threw his black jacket on and walked back down to the door which enters towards the reception area but passing by took a glance at the picture frame Red had been looking at.

"Tch" Green tried to hide with his lips but he was gritting his teeth after glancing at it as if he had a personal grudge with the picture.

"Hurry up and show yourself, I'll make you regret it"

 ** _thank you for reading this chapter, this chapter took a more serious route with its progression so that I can set up some forshadowing for the next chapter, next chapter will be extra long so I can get some development for certain characters in the story. Next chapter will focus on Blue and Green's relationship, a certain crush of Red's will appear next chapter too, not saying which one though ;)_**


End file.
